Silver hearts and history
by Cells-girl
Summary: AU. Calypso had grown cold from the betrayl of her love and turned to a child to change his destiny.
1. Childish Stories

**_Disclaimer: _**I do NOT own in any way shape or form the pirates of the carribean or its characters. I do own the familys and the main character, please if you wish to use her in any stories, please email me or give me notice along with a short background/plot summary.

_Dorthy curled up on her rocking chair with her three year old granddaughter on her lap. "Now my child, let me tell you the tale of how our family became as strong as we are." She began rocking her slowly as if to lull her to sleep. The child yawned and snuggled up against her grand mothers chest; awaiting another epic story that would fill her mind with images of adventure._

_17--, nestled in a small secluded swamp_

"Now tell me whats you be hiding there girl." Tia Dalma stepped from the shadows of her cabin. As usual she seemed to look elegantly macabre. Slowly a crooked smile crossed her face as the woman she was speaking to clutched the small bundle close to her body.

"Tis nothing but some kindling for me fire." The woman slowly started to move away from her seemingly afraid to drop the bundle into the water.

"Now whys you be hiding that from me?" she walked out toward the woman. "Did ye forget Mipsy of what I have done for ye family?" Her head tilted to the side as she held her arms out in front of her. "Come now, give the child to me." Another smirk crossed her face as Mipsy seemed shocked and obediently walked over to her.

"I be begging you, please don't take her from me. I've but lost mine last year and it be sickening my loves heart." She carefully held up the bundled up child to Tia.

"Do not be worrying about a child now, soon ye will be having another." With a stern look she looked down at the child and froze. "This child be belonging to me." Looking up she hissed at Mipsy, making the small woman quickly rush off into the darkness. "Now what we be calling you?" A low laugh escaped her lips as she walked back into the dimly lit room and closed the door with her foot. "I's know what ye be called, lets see what ye eyes say."

Pulling the blankets away from the child's face she froze looking into a pair of electric blue eyes and a fuzzy mop of fiery hair. No sound escaped the child's lips but a curious stare captured her face. A tiny chubby hand appeared out of the blankets and managed to capture a stray lock of her hair and tug quite hard.

"Ey now, child ye be quite odd for one so young." Tia set the child down on her table and walked around her a few times. "You look like a child of de sea, but ye be having the soul of one tied to the land." Suddenly she stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling the blanket completely off the child; yet the child did not move or cry only stare at her in confusion. "I knows what I be calling ye, Nairne. That be yous name." Nodding she scooped up the child and took her to a small bed in the back.

"I've been waiting for you child, ye have a touch of destiny about ye." As soon as the child's head touched the bed she was sound asleep. "A touch of destiny indeed." Nodding she left the room and came back with her silver music box necklace. "This be very special to me, but I see ye as the one to save it."

1989, curled up against a loving grandmother

"Mother, stop telling her so many stories." A short dark haired woman rushed into the room and scooped her child out of her mothers arms. "I swear your filling her head with fantasy stories instead of helping her learn about the real world!" Huffing she rocked her child back to sleep then leered at her mother. "If you don't stop filling her head with these lies then I will just have to stop letting her visit you."

"Keira, just because you refuse to believe our history does not mean that it is not true." Standing up she fixed her shirt and rubbed at a small spot of drool on the side of her stomach. "All you want to do is break her hope and then make her a little minion for yourself!"

"Mother stop it!" She hissed through clenched teeth. "She is my child and I will raise her as I like. If you do not approve then its your loss." Huffing she turned to leave but was stopped by her father looking a bit upset.

"Keira, I know you think that she must be thrown into the real world early so she can learn to fend for herself. But she is still just a child, let her dream for awhile before you break her." His soft green eyes and graying copper hair stood out against his brown shirt and pants.

"Father, she is my child. I will raise her how I see fit. I will not let her mind get filled with fairy tales and then have her fall into depression when she finds out they aren't true." She stepped around her father and grabbed her purse by the door. Looking back at her parents she juggled her child and purse while opening the door and heading back out into the real world.


	2. Deaf, or just ignorant?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the pirates of the carribean, a girl can wish though ;)

A/N: I've never been to florida and if anything thats posted seems horrible incorrect please email me and I will fix the errors. Also, I'm trying to keep Tia and Davy sounding as they did in the movie. I apologize if it seems confusing to any of my readers since I'm jumping around a bit in this chapter. I wanted to try and get a few extra goodies in there for everyone. Thank you for reading

Last time:

"Keira, I know you think that she must be thrown into the real world early so she can learn to fend for herself. But she is still just a child, let her dream for awhile before you break her." His soft green eyes and graying copper hair stood out against his brown shirt and pants.

"Father, she is my child. I will raise her how I see fit. I will not let her mind get filled with fairy tales and then have her fall into depression when she finds out they aren't true." She stepped around her father and grabbed her purse by the door. Looking back at her parents she juggled her child and purse while opening the door and heading back out into the real world.

2008, near the coast of Florida 

"Don't go out too far child, the sting rays like to hide in the sand!" Dorthy yelled above the roar of the waves as they crashed onto the beach. She shook her head hearing her granddaughter shreak and run from the water.

"Sting rays? Why didn't you tell me they were in the water?" She shuddered and rubbed her arms trying to calm herself. Her auburn hair blew into her eyes as the wind changed causing her to silently curse as she battled her hair for her sight.

"My little Ula, just wait until the wind changes." She smiled and held her hair from her eyes so she could look into her face. "Why such the sour face?"

"Ula? Why do you keep calling me that? You know its not my name and mother gets angry when you say it." She pouted and looked into her grandmothers chocolate eyes. She noticed for the first time how tired and old they looked. "Maybe we should head back, we can spend the day inside watching tv."

"Not yet, your mother will be home and I want to give you something before we get back. You must not show or tell your mother of this, she is not allowed to know." She looked grave and pulled a hanker cheif from her jeans pocket and held the bunched cloth out. "By accepting this you are accepting the family history; you are accepting our destiny."

"My destiny?" Her eyes lit up and she carefully took the hankercheif and looked confused at the weight in her hands. "Grandma, what is this?"

"Do not open it until tonight, once you open it you must never go near the ocean." Sighing she pulled her granddaughter close. "Promise me you will never step near the ocean again. After tonight you must be bound to land, it is the only safe way." Pushing her away slightly she looked into her yellowish green eyes and cupped her cheek softly. "Please Sara, please never lose who you are."

"Grandma your worrying me." She bit her lip and stuffed the hankercheif into her pocket. "Your making it sound like after tonight I will be a fugitive."

"In some ways you already are, your jailers just haven't been shown to you yet." Looking worried she took Sara's arm and led her away from the water. "Do you remember the stories I've told you about Davy Jones?" Her voice was a mere whisper as if she were afraid to speak to loudly.

17--, huddled up in a cot 

_"Please stop, how can someone be so evil?" Nairne put her face in her hands and shook._

_"Now don't chu be starting to feel pity for this creature!" Tia snapped at the child. "You be 10 years old now, it is time you knew de truth."_

_"A monster killed my family and threw me to the land?" She looked up and dug her nails into her arms trying to keep her anger from spilling out around her._

_"Aye, this man turned creature destroyed ye ship and slaughtered everyone on board. Your mummy and daddy lie at the bottom of the sea thanks to him." She smiled seeing the child begin to tear up. "Don't cry child, that music box I give ya, it will cause him exquisite torture from hearing it play. But never play it near the ocean." Her face grew stern. "Never go near the sea until ye have passed it on onto your oldest grandchild. She be the one to continue his punishment."_

_"I will do as you say, please, tell me more of my family." She looked up with wide eyes. "Was my mother really a strong pirate?"_

_"Aye child, yet her name be not in any books nor in the minds of any man." Smiling she pulled Nairne close and began spinning tales of a lost mother to keep her child's mind warm and loving._

2008, a small cottage near the sea 

After a long day of sightseeing and secrets she yawned and pulled a rumpled hankercheif from her pocket. In the dim light of her room she looked around as if to make sure no one was near. The navy blue walls seemed to reflect in the light as her green comforter on her bed reminded her of the sea. She walked over to open her window letting a nice ocean breeze fill her room. Opening it up she saw a glint of silver before a heart shaped pendant landed on her knee.

"This was what grandmother wanted me to keep safe? It looks like it has seen better days." Sighing softly she ran a finger over the tarnished silver and worn bead work. "It does have a certain charm to it, I wonder who it was from."

Opening it up she froze hearing a soft chiming song fill her ears. Slowly her eyes closed as she became transfixed on each note as if it were singing some long lost memory to her. The soft melody almost seemed to speak of love and heartache intertwined and eternal. A soft breeze blew in through her open window and seemed to be pulling the music out to some unknown place; as if it were bringing the lifeblood of some creature to the one who needed it most.

A loud slamming sound caused her to snap the lid down and freeze. "Sara open the door now, I heard music in there!" The door seemed to shake as her mother pounded on the fake laminated wood.

"Hold on I'll unlock the door." Looking around she decided the safest place for it to be was around her neck and sighed in relief as it disappeared among the collar of her shirt. "Calm down I'm coming."

"Hurry up and open this door young lady, I swear if I find a radio in there, they'll be hell to pay!" Quickly unlocking the door she was pushed back as her mother rushed in and began tearing her room apart. "No girl needs music, it will rot your mind." Satisfied that there was no radio or musical device in her daughters room she gave her a stern look and walked out. "Go to bed, we're leaving tomorrow and this will be the last you see of grandmothers sea side cabin."

Somewhere out at sea off the coast of Flordia 

Bootstrap looked around the deck watching the few crewman walk around who were unlucky enough to be punished with the night shift. A quick movement caught his eye and as he turned to look he saw his captain rushing into his cabin with a pained look on his face. "I've seen that look before, I pray this is not another one of Calypso's tortures." Shaking his head he limped over to the cabin and knew that once this was over her would be lashed until his back was shredded by the cat's tails.

Inside the cabin Davy was pacing and slamming his crab claw against the furniture. He looked restless and pained and looked over at Bootstrap as he walked in. "Do ye know-uh that you'r not to be in here." He hissed then stopped and seemed to pant as a rush of pain swept through where his heart once laid.

"Captain, I fear that your spells are returning. Calypso's curse has returned after 30 years." He looked tired and the barnicles on his face and shoulders quickly closed expecting a sudden outburst.

"Don't ye-uh ever say her name. Tis a cursed word-uh" He seemed to foam at the mouth with anger and raised his claw out towards Bill. "If ye are not out of my cabin-uh by the time I blink, ye will be lashed until the cat breaks upon your back-uh."

Without another word Bill rushed from the cabin and made his way below deck. Shaking his head a bit he looked over at Jimmy Legs on his cot. "The captain is as bad off as a woman." He sighed when Jimmy glared at him and pulled a small dagger out from under his pillow. "All right, I'll let you get your beauty sleep, everyone knows you need it." He quickly ducked as the dagger went flying towards him and limped down to the brig before anyone could stop him.

Back at the cabin 

"My last day by the sea, I better get one last look at it before I'm taken away again." Sighing she snuck over to her window and slid it up another few inches. Sliding out she landed on the sand and ducked against the wall. "I hope no one see's me, that would really be a downer." Gathering her courage she silently walked down the path that would lead her to the beach she was at earlier today.

The moonlight was exceptionally bright tonight and made the sand glow a paleish blue. The sand pulled at her feet as she walked; almost as if it were trying to keep her away from the water which was so close. The pendant around her neck seemed to get heavier with each step and she paused a few feet from the water. "What is going on? This thing feels like its crushing me." Pulling at the beads around her neck she pulled the silver pendant out and examined it in the moonlight.

"What in the world?" Running her fingers over the surface of the silver it looked as if it were glowing as bright as the moon. "Maybe I should be heading back, everyone will be worried soon." A loud roaring filled her ears, almost as if a giant wave had broken the surface of the water. Jumping she turned to face the sea and fell to the sand as he legs gave out under her.

"Oh my god...I'm in so much trouble." In front of her eyes was the ship that her grandmother spent hours describing to her. Everything she said was true, right down to the vicious set of jaws at the front of the boat.

"Well now, what do we have here?" A strange shadow covered her and the voice made her shiver. Her mouth seemed to gape a bit and her eyes grew wide as she looked up at the creature before her.


End file.
